This study involves hypertensive and normotensive older (60-70 yr old) men and women. Hypertensive subjects will be randomized to (1) an exercise group who will exercise and (2) a drug-treatment group (hyrochlorothiazide). Exercise tests, echocardiography, plasma catecholamines and NE-Kinetics (isotope dilution method) will be used.